


Is this a concussion or is this pretty mermaid lady real?

by Parspicle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, It is, Mermaids, Nightmare's a very pretty octopus lady, Oceans, So yes, Surfing, and ink's a half mermaid princess half human surfer, everybody knows it's a barbie movie au now, except I don't know the termsw, it's the barbie: a mermaid tail, to be tagged, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: Nightmare, a cecaelia, is trying her best to drag Ink back home. Ink's doing everything in her power to make Nightmare's life difficult.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, nightink
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

The sun hit Ink’s face as she stared across the horizon, waiting for the wave she wanted. She glared back at the glare of the bright, shining star, ignoring the dark shadows below that freaked her out.

“Well, here we are folks, less than two minutes until the competition’s over. Will our very own queen of the waves-“ Ink rolled her eyes- “find a suitable wave?” The announcer’s voice came across the ocean.

Ink narrowed her eyes, sighing and answering the call on her watch. Geno and Reaper popped up on the watch’s screen.

“Well, will she?” Geno grinned, like a goddamn nerd, a twinkle in her one visible eye.

Ink looked away from the screen, looking up to the wave. She smiled, mischievously. “You’ll have to find out with the rest of them, Geno.”

“Ah, that means you’ve found one?” Reaper retorted.

“Perhaps.” Ink smirked, hanging up and paddling out more on her surfboard.

Ink got picked up by a wave, quickly. She pushed herself up, grinning, and the wind blowing through her hair. She quickly stood up, getting hit by a small spray of salty ocean water.

“There she goes, folks!”

She turned into the wave.

She got hit with more water, enjoying the feeling.

“Woah, are you seeing this?”

Ink focused on the wave.

“Ink’s hair is… turning rainbow?”

Ink lost her focus. She looked at her bangs, getting sucked into the vortex in the middle of the wave.

They were rainbow.

“Woah- I gotta get a look at that crazy hair!”

Oh god, oh **fuck**.

Ink had a decision to make. To finish the competition and be faced by people asking her what the hell happened to her hair, or wipe out.

Ink dove off the board.

“What a wipe-out!”

Ink’s board floated to the surface. Ink did not. She stayed down for a few moments longer, considering what just happened. She pulled a few strands of her hair forward.

It was rainbow. Or, at least some of it.

“Ink, you need to come with me.”

Ink looked up. What was that voice- such a sweet, kind of sultry one- and where was it coming from?

Ink stared into a (very beautiful) lady’s eyes. They were face-to-face.

Ink gasped, then covered her mouth. The lady (a cecaelia? Was that the term for an octopus mermaid?) rolled her brilliant, dark purple eyes.

“You can breathe underwater, princess. Come with me, Ink.” She offered a hand. “Your people need you.”

Ink panicked. She swam to the surface, gasping for air and grabbing her board. Geno and Reaper swam up to her.

“Yo, Ink, are you okay?” Geno tilted her head.

“Yeah, you were down there for like, a long time?”

Ink took a few breaths. “I... think I need to talk to someone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My asshole cat ate my laptop charger, so I apologize for any stupid mistakes I made :( I wrote this with a really shitty keyboard

Ink laid down on the sun-bathed rock, feeling the heat radiating off of it on her back. She couldn’t get her mind off of the cecaelia.

“Y’know, Ink,” Reaper snorts, crossing her legs and looking out at the sea. “Sounds sorta like bullshit.”

“Bullshit?” Geno hopped up, moving over to Ink and meeting her eyes. “Sounds like a concussion!”

“It’s not a concussion!” Ink yelped, sitting up and scooting away, drawing her knees closer to her chest. “It wasn’t a hallucination, damnit!”

“It sounds like one! Get over here!” Geno moved closer, putting a hand on Ink’s face to try to check for some sort of concussion. Ink stood and jumped behind Reaper, who was growing real sick of this bullshit.

“‘snot a concussion! I told you- what I saw was real! There was a lady down there!!”

“I’m sure there was, Ink!” Geno leaped forward and grabbed Ink, continuing, “But I’m not sure it was real!!”

“You saw my hair! That wasn’t an illusion!”

“I did! But we need to get you to a DOCTOR. Now! Right this instant!”

“I’m not going to a doctor!” Ink shouted, getting out of Geno’s grip. “I don’t need to!” She dove into the water, a light spray of water hitting the rock.

“Ink! Wait!!”

Ink curled up in her bed, hugging a pillow. It wasn’t a concussion- the lady she saw was real. She had to have been!

Her phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

She picked it up, putting it to her ear and answering it with a soft hello. She listened as Reaper explained how sorry Geno was, and that she still wanted her to go to the doctor, but also wanted her to come to a party tonight. Ink hung up, agreeing, and stretched. She got off the bed, grabbing a hair tie. She spun her hair around her hand, then put it up into a ponytail.

She looked in the mirror. Sighing, she fixed her bangs, attempting to ignore the rainbow parts of her hair. She gently powdered her cheeks, then straightened her sarong. She called it good and headed out of her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink's a disaster gay.

Ink smiled. She was with friends! Everything was good. The music was loud, she was smiling and happy, and her friends were, too.

“Oooh,” Error purred, tilting her head and motioning towards the door. “Who’s that? She looks like Ink’s type.”

“I- what? I don’t have a type, Error! Take it back or I’ll! I’ll cover your house in salt!”

“Oh, what, noooo!” Error scoffed, covering her cheek and pouting sarcastically, “I’ll never be able to get out! Shut up and look at the woman, Ink. Blue, please make her look at the woman.”

Blue grabbed Ink’s face, then craned it to look at the entrance.

“I’m looking, I’m looking!! I’m...” Ink blinked as she saw the lady. Her voice trailed off.

The lady had bright purple hair that tumbled down her shoulders, down even past the hem of her bubble dress. It curled in just the right way, bouncing as she tossed it back. She had black knee-high boots that were laced up. They had small heels, which clicked against the wooden planks of the dock. In her hands was a clutch, patterned with sequins like a starry night.

Ink’s mouth went dry. She barely could hear Error’s laughter at her expression, which was muffled by her thoughts. It was her. The lady from the water.

The lady ran a hand over the shimmering silk of her dress. She looked Ink square in the eye- her eyes were violet, sparkling in the dim light.

Error cackled, “Ha! Look at her face! I was so right!”

She came over. Ink’s face grew hotter than it already was. She felt like she had just swallowed half the ocean, and had her tongue covered in sand.

“Ink.” Her voice was even prettier above water. “Come with me.” She offered a hand.

“I, um,” Ink started. She couldn’t finish her sentence- the sandy feeling of her mouth grew more and more prominent. She swallowed, trying to get some sort of hydration in her mouth. It didn’t work.

The lady grabbed Ink’s hand, which she had apparently slid into hers. Error laughed as Ink was dragged off to dance. 


End file.
